Storm Winds due West
by Tay M. Alexiel
Summary: With the appearance of the Sage Demons' and the threat of a new power taking hold of Demon World, Yusuke and his team must assemble once again and take a side in this epic battle that has raged for more than an eternity. But, will they be able to stop it? On Hiatus.


Ch. I

"Hey!" Ai waved at her brother, summoning him over.  
"What is it, Ai?" Kae asked, looking around.  
"Act naturally," she whispered before going on a tangent about school that day. "I mean, why give us so much homework?"  
Kae didn't understand but got the feeling that she would soon explain, so he agreed and continued the conversation.  
"Excuse me."  
Ai and Kae turned to see Ai's classmate, Shuichi Minamino approaching.  
"Shuichi!" Ai responded, smiling and giving a small wave with a tilt of her hand.  
"I was wondering if... you could accompany me to a cafe for something to drink."  
Ai looked tentatively at Kae.  
Kae eyed Shuichi with an expression of unemotional contemplation.  
"What do you want to talk to her about?" he asked at length.  
Shuichi smiled. "Nothing much. Just some questions about the homework."  
Kae's expression turned dark. "You're the smartest in your class," he growled. "Why do you need help?"  
Shuichi struggled for an answer, but Ai came to his rescue. "Come on, Kae. Please!"  
Kae looked from Shuichi to Ai and back. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Just be back before sundown."  
"Thank you, Kae!" Ai said, embracing her older brother.  
Kae smiled at the top of Ai's head, then looked at Shuichi.  
"If anything happens, I will hunt you down," he mouthed at the student.  
Shuichi nodded, understanding.  
"Where are we going?" Ai asked as she and Shuichi left the school grounds towards the inside of town.  
"I thought we'd go to that new place across the street from the hospital," Shuichi answered, smiling at the girl.  
As Ai smiled back, she caught a glimpse of someone standing in the shadows of the trees. They had black hair, but were gone before she could get a better look at them. She also took note of some girls that were following them.  
_"They must be Shuichi's fan club,"_ Ai thought, and shivered. Tucking a lock of stray, silver hair behind her ear, she looked at Shuichi. "I've never been there before. What do they serve?"  
Shuichi looked as if he had been pulled out of a daze. "They serve foods from across the seas."  
"Oh? That sounds like fun!" Ai clapped her hands together, smiling.  
"You smile too much for someone who's been through what you have," said someone from behind Ai.  
Ai's face turned cold and she stopped moving.  
Shuichi took a few more paces forward, then stopped, realizing that Ai had paused. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, seeing her expression.  
Ai looked around, her eyes moving quicker than a regular human's would. Then, the expression was gone and she returned her face to a smile.  
"No, just thought I heard someone say my name. That's all." She walked forward and clasped her hands behind her back as she walked. Her smile continued, but she was now alert.  
Shuichi took notice, but decided not to say anything.  
They reached the cafe and ordered without rush. Ai ordered a drink of apple juice.  
"You're not hungry?" Shuichi asked.  
Ai shook her head. "I just lost my appetite," she mumbled.  
"Won't you sit?" Shuichi asked. Ai had been standing next to the window and looking out it for some time now, slowly finishing her juice.  
Ai shook her head again. "I can't help but think we're being watched."  
"You're more perceptive than I thought," Shuichi muttered. When Ai looked at him with a confused look, he just smiled. "Nothing."  
Turning back to the window, Ai's eyes grew suddenly sad. "I wish he was still here," she whispered.  
"Pardon?"  
Yet again, Ai shook her head. "It's nothing." She sat down in the chair across from Shuichi. "What questions did you have for me?" she asked, leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair and resting her chin on the palm of her other hand.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you somewhere else. I'm sorry if you have a slight headache when you wake up," Shuichi said, standing.  
Ai felt her head hit against something blunt and her eyes went black. Falling towards the ground, she was caught by a mysterious man. Though her eyes were out, she could still hear.  
"Be careful with her, ----. She may still be half awake. She _is_ a Sage Demon," said someone that sounded like Shuichi.  
"Of course, ------. I've dealt with her before."  
Someone laughed. "Right. Of course."  
Her body was picked up off the chair and she heard gasps from the crowd.  
"Nothing to worry about. She has just fainted," said that voice that sounded like Shuichi.  
"Should we warn her brother?" asked someone in the crowd.  
"That won't be necessary."  
The doors opened and they left, leaving the cafe wondering about what just happened.  
The trip to some unknown place was a rough one for Ai. Being unable to see, and having the bad joints she did, it became clear that she was uncomfortable.  
"----. why don't you let me carry her for a while," the Shuichi voice asked.  
The mystery man snorted. "No thanks, ------. I can manage." Ai felt her body weight being shifted around as the mystery man juggled her weight in his arms. Eventually she ended up being carried bridal-style, with her head on the man's chest. He was definitely not human. His heart said so.  
Mumbling slightly, Ai tried to open her eyes.  
"Sorry again," Shuichi's voice entered her mind and this time, she was out completely. She sighed and went limp in the mystery man's arms.  
"You could have been a bit more careful with her, ------..." was the last thing she heard.


End file.
